


Please, Please Me!

by red_jacobson



Series: Liverpool Serenade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the new Head Boy and Girl after  Voldemort's death.  They decide to make a bet to see who's 'Head' skills are better.   But things get interesting when Emma Granger gets involved.Very different from my usual stuff, hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: Please, Please Me!  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Harry and Hermione are the new Head Boy and Head Girl after killing Voldemort.  The two of them make a rather kinky bet to celebrate, but Emma Granger happens to find them in a compromising position, and gets drawn into the fun!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione Harry/Emma Granger  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,961>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: This will be different from my other stories, it will be focused on Harry pleasuring the ladies, so no D/s, no Anal and no Femme-slash  
AUTHORS NOTES:  Written by Request 

July 17th, 1997  
Granger Residence  
Summercrest Crescent, Crawley  
7:30 am

Hermione was just starting her second cup of coffee when Harry came down, his hair still damp from the shower.  She smiled at him, loving the way he was so relaxed now that the threat of Voldemort had finally been ended. The Dark Lord was truly dead this time, and he had taken all of his marked Death Eaters with him, drawing on their magic in a futile attempt to stave off Harry's attacks.  

The deaths of so many 'prominent citizens' including the entire Malfoy, Nott, Flint and Mulciber families, not to mention people like Umbridge, were giving the Daily Prophet a field day.  Even now, six weeks after the final battle, they were still tearing apart the activities of Voldemort's supporters and it looked like Fudge would be lucky if he only got sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Sliding the paper over to Harry, she smiled at Dobby who was floating breakfast over to the two of them, and started eating.  The two of them sat in a contented silence as they ate. Everything that needed to be said between them had been said in those weeks leading up to Voldemort's attack.   She knew that Harry would be giving her the Potter ring the day after he turned 18, and she was looking forward to it more than almost anything.

Of course, there was one thing she was looking forward to more than a ring and she knew that her husband-to-be was anticipating it just as much!  They had both agreed to wait until Voldemort was dead to take the final step, and she had been looking forward to seeing what her knickers looked like on the floor next to Harry's bed.  

Unfortunately, Snape had grazed her with a curse during the battle, and Poppy had forbidden her any type of vigorous activity until she was completely healed.   Fortunately, she had taken the last of the major potions this morning and Poppy had told her privately that once those were done, she could start enjoying herself, anything short of actual intercourse.  The new potions she had to take for the next two weeks were healing potions but they also included contraceptives, so that she wouldn't be getting pregnant before she and Harry were married. 

She was a little annoyed at having to wait but realized that two weeks from today would be Harry's birthday, and that would be a perfect birthday gift!  Just imagining Harry unwrapping her gift had her blood starting to pound and she knew that her face was flushed but she didn't care. Harry knew how much she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her just as badly, but was willing to wait until she was ready.  It wouldn't be much longer now, thank Merlin!

The sound of flapping wings made her look up from her breakfast and she grinned at the beautiful white owl who landed on the table in front of them, two letters tied to her leg.

“Good Morning, Hedwig,” Harry said, holding out a strip of bacon, which the owl accepted before holding out her leg.  Harry pulled the ribbon loose and handed Hermione the envelope with her name on it. 

Hermione felt something besides the letter in the envelope and, holding her breath, she broke the seal and reached inside, her fingers wrapping around a piece of metal.  Pulling it out, she saw that it was a shiny gold badge with the words “Hogwarts Head Girl” on it! Releasing her breath, she looked over at Harry, who was holding a matching badge in his hand and smiling at her.

Without even thinking about it, she was out of her chair and on his lap, her arms wrapped around him and snogging the life out of him!  Hermione spread her legs so she was straddling Harry, and moaned as his cock stirred to life and pressed against her core. 

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around Harry, and said, “Well, I'm glad the Headmistress finally saw sense!  I was about ready to strangle Dumbledore with his own beard when he gave Ron the badge Fifth Year.”

Harry shrugged as much as he could, “He said he had his reasons but the old man is dead now, just like Snape and Malfoy and all the others, so it doesn't really matter anymore.”

Hermione grinned, “True, although I almost wish that Snape was still alive so we could watch his head explode when he saw you with the Head Boy badge.”

Harry laughed and nodded, “I could always use the Stone to bring him back but he's not that important any more.  I should let Remus use the stone. I wonder if he could convince Tonks to look like mum just to torture the git?”

Hermione burst out laughing, “Oh, Harry! That's evil!”  Harry started laughing, but then got a pained look on his face, and she froze, “Harry? What's wrong?”

He grimaced, “Sorry, it's just that you were moving when you laughed, and pressing against something sensitive of mine.”

She blinked, realizing what he was saying, and realized that they didn't need to wait any longer.  She could actually do something to help him out this time! But she knew he'd be nervous if she just came out and said something, so she just grinned at him, and said, “Well, why don't we go upstairs and I can do my duty as Head girl and use my mouth to take care of that for you?”

Harry's jaw dropped, but then he smirked, “Are you sure you can handle it? It's a big problem, after all.”

“Oh, I bet I can handle any problem you have, I'm sure it can't be that big.”

He actually laughed, and said “You bet?  I bet I can handle your problem, using just my mouth and tongue, better than you can handle mine, but what do I get when I win?”

She glared at him, but her lips kept twitching as she tried to think of the most embarrassing thing she could make him do, until it hit her!  “Well, I know that you love seeing the way my thong looks on me, even though it's not the most comfortable thing to wear. So, when I win, you are going to experience it for yourself by wearing one of my thongs under your school uniform from the time you get dressed on September 1st until after the Welcoming Feast!”

His smirk turned into a rather lecherous grin and he said, “You're pretty confident, Miss Head Girl, but I think you've bitten off more than you can chew.  But, since you didn't say what I would win, I'm going to choose. Since you don't like wearing the thong, on a day of my choosing, you aren't going to wear it, or any type of knickers, or your bra.  I want you to wear a short skirt and a halter top and I'm going to make you go out in public with me for the whole day!”

Hermione's brain froze for a second as she processed what he was saying.  'How did he figure that out? We never even talked about fantasies, so how did he know?'  Her mind was going a mile a minute, but she shook her head and pushed the images aside with an act of will, and said, “You think I'm actually willing to be in a position to let just anybody see my bits?  That's it, Mister Head Boy, you are going down!”

Without another word, the two of them got up from the table and headed for the stairs.  Dobby watched them and sighed, “Finally! Maybe they's can be making Potter babies now, Dobby misses working for a family.”

Upstairs  
Hermione's Bedroom

Once they were in her bedroom, Hermione gave the door a push but didn't notice that it didn’t completely close.  She was focused on the man standing beside her bed, his erection pressing against his trousers and she suddenly realized just how big a bulge he had.  Licking her suddenly dry lips, she said, “Okay, Mister Potter, let me see your little problem.” 

While Harry was stripping out of his clothes, she reached down and pulled the t-shirt over her head, leaving her standing there in her sweat pants and bra.  Hermione felt his eyes locked on her chest and smiled slightly, before reaching back and unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Hearing Harry give a quick gasp, her smile turned sultry and she slowly pushed down the sweats and thong, showing herself to him for the first time.

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled, “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, Mione, but then, I already knew that.”  He paused for a second before lust filled his voice and he added, “And I really like the grooming!” 

Smirking at him, she said “I thought you would, I started shaving after the DA sessions, because Luna hated to get hair in her teeth.  And Lav and Parvati both enjoyed it too.”

His jaw dropped as he realized what she was saying, “Wait, what? Are you telling me that you... and Luna? And Parvati and Lavender, too?”

She smiled enigmatically, “Well, with Luna, we were both so stressed out dealing with Umbridge and everything and helped each other relax.  And honestly, she's very good at helping me to relax. Did you know that the Crumple Horned Snorkack is actually a name she made up for the muggle toy known as the Rampaging Rabbit?  And, with Lav and Parv, the dorms do get mighty cold in the winters, and sharing a bed is a great way to conserve body heat.”

He was staring at her, his jaw practically on the floor and he looked so silly she couldn't help herself and she gave out a giggle.  Honestly! A giggle, Hermione? The way you complain about the way the two of them were constantly giggling, you should be ashamed of yourself!

Harry blinked at her giggle, and a look of comprehension crossed his face, “Oh, you were having me on, weren't you?” He smiled, “Good one!  But the very idea will fuel a Patronus that would make the one by the lake seem like nothing!”

Still smiling, Hermione said, “Well, I may be, or I may not be, a lady never licks and tells, you know.”

Harry closed his eyes and a groan rose from this throat. “Merlin, 'Mione, you're killing me!  I'm going to make a mess in my shorts here!”

Hermione saw the way he was straining against his boxers and smirked, “Well, we can't be having that, now, can we?  Go ahead and sit on the edge of the bed, I'll need to get a closer look at your little problem.”

For all her bravado, Hermione was extremely nervous, since she'd never even seen a man's penis in the flesh before.  Oh sure, she'd seen pictures of them in the magazines that Lavender managed to smuggle into the dorm, but this was completely different.   'Don't be ridiculous! This is Harry, he knows I've never done anything like this before, he won't be disappointed. You can't learn this out of a book, after all, even though I tried. '

Pushing her nerves aside, she slowly walked over to the bed, letting Harry get a long look at her naked body, before moving between his legs and lowering herself to her knees.   She knew there were other positions, the few books she was able to find were clear about that much, at least, but this seemed to be the most comfortable position to start with.

Reaching up to the waistband of Harry's boxers, she leaned forward and tugged them down, only to jerk back when his cock, freed at last from the confines of his pants fell forward and almost hit her in the face!

“Holy Buggering Shite! It's a damned monster!” Hermione swore, staring at the pulsing rod of flesh directly in front of her.  Hearing a chuckle from above her, she looked up and glared at Harry, who was smirking at her. 

“Not so much of a 'little' problem now, is it, Hermione?   Are you sure you want to keep going or are you willing to admit defeat?  I don't see how you can possibly win this one.”

Hermione was tempted, very tempted, she loved Harry but how on Earth was she going to fit that monster in her mouth?  At least, she probably wouldn't bite him, since her teeth were shrunk, but… honestly! That thing was bigger than the ones she saw in those videos her mum didn't think she knew about!   No, she wasn't going to let him win that easily, if she couldn't use her mouth, and her pussy was right out for a couple of more weeks, she had other options, didn't she?

Looking up at him, she shook her head “Not on your life, buster! You aren't winning this, I'm going to take care of you better than you could ever imagine!”

With that, she held up her hands and, gathering as much saliva as she could, spit into her palms and started stroking the shaft of the cock at her face.  Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she got the head inside and closed her lips, sucking gently and teasing the tip with her tongue.

Leaning forward, she tried to take him deeper into her mouth but it was just too big for her to take, and she pulled back in frustration.  Her hands were still stroking him, which did pull little sounds of pleasure from Harry's throat, but Hermione knew that just giving him a wank wasn't going to be enough, damn it!

She would have been more unhappy if a part of her hadn't been secretly looking forward to the idea of people being able to see her but Hermione wasn't going to let Harry know that, not yet anyway!  Better to play the role he expects and, to be honest, she was sure that she would enjoy Harry's ministrations, even if she didn't cum the first time. 

Giving a theatrical sigh, she dropped her hands and looked up at him, “Okay Harry, I'll admit, it wasn't such a little problem after all.  But that doesn't mean you've won anything! You still have to get me off, and that's not going to be easy because only another girl really knows how to get me going!”

Harry growled in mock annoyance, “Listen you little minx, if you keep teasing me like that, I'm going to pull Lavender, Luna and Parvati into our compartment on the Express and make them watch as I spank you while I tell them just what you are saying about them.”

She shut her eyes and moaned as her imagination supplied images of what he described and couldn't help herself! She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her pussy, picturing the other girls’ expressions as they watched her.   

Hermione barely even noticed that Harry had pulled her to her feet and was guiding her onto the bed, laying her on her back.  She heard his harsh voice in her ear, whispering “What do you think their reaction would be, Hermione? It doesn't really matter if you are just teasing me or not because, if you are telling the truth, they'll probably want you to go down on them while I watch for spreading gossip but, if you are just making things up, it may make them want to find out if you are are as good as you think you are!”

Downstairs  
Ten Minutes Later

Emma Granger had come in a little while before, annoyed that the clinic had to be shut down because the idiot construction workers had managed to damage the water line that ran directly to the clinic.  Fortunately, she hadn't even gotten her patient numbed up before it happened, so they were able to reschedule his appointment. After calling the patients who were on the books for the next two days, she gave her staff the time off and shut down the clinic.  

She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she noticed that it was absolutely spotless, all the breakfast dishes were cleaned and put away and, even better, there was a fresh cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches sitting on the table in front of her chair.   Quietly thanking Dobby, she slipped off her shoes and sat down, taking a sip from the cup. 

Setting it down with a sigh of satisfaction, her eyes landed on the two metal badges that were sitting by the kids’ seats and pulled them over, curious.  When she saw the words 'Head Girl' and 'Head Boy' she smiled in pleasure, knowing how much that meant to Hermione. Her smile dropped as she remembered how happy she and Dan had been when Hermione was selected as Prefect two years before.  Unfortunately, that was one of the last happy times they had shared, the heart attack had taken him only a couple of months later.

She shook her head in annoyance, she didn't want to think about Dan now, it would just depress her and she wanted to be happy for Hermione and Harry.   Harry was a much happier young man now that all the stresses of dealing with that maniac dark wizard were taken off his shoulders and Emma was thrilled for Hermione that he was her boyfriend.

Thinking of the two of them, she wondered where they were? Hermione had mentioned taking Harry around the neighborhood and showing him some of her favorite spots, maybe she had done that.   She was well aware that the two of them weren't having sex yet, Hermione had confided in her the situation with the curse, and her hopes to be able to give Harry a birthday to remember. Emma wasn't really sure how she felt about the idea of her daughter having sex, but, Hermione was seventeen, and Harry would be seventeen on his birthday, and they were both already older than she was the first time she had gotten naked with a boy.

Deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it, Emma picked up her cup to take a drink when the sound of a shriek coming from upstairs made her drop the cup and leap up from her seat.   She was halfway up the stairs when she heard another cry but this one made her pause. It was a cry of pleasure, not pain, and Emma's heart started beating again. 

Curious as to what Harry could be doing to make her normally quiet daughter cry out like that, she continued up the stairs at a slower pace, trying to keep quiet.  When she got to the landing, she could see that Hermione hadn't completely closed her door, which is why the sounds carried so well, and Emma crept forward.

Looking inside, her jaw dropped at the scene before her.  Hermione was laying on her back, naked as the day she was born, with her legs draped over Harry's shoulders.  Hermione's eyes were closed and she was shaking her head and babbling incoherently while her fingers were tangled in Harry's hair. It was obvious that Harry was talented, she had seen a similar look on faces of the different girls she had bedded before and during her marriage.  Dan had always enjoyed watching her with another woman and she’d loved the variety!

A quick grin crossed Emma's face at the obvious enjoyment her daughter was receiving from Harry's mouth but then her eyes wandered down to take in Harry's appearance.  She briefly admired his well-muscled back and legs, licking her lips in appreciation at his taut bum, but what really drew her attention was the rod of flesh she could see between his legs.  Any slight feeling of guilt she had at checking out her daughter's lover was washed away by the sight of Harry's cock. 

'He's as big as Dan!' she thought, her mouth starting to water slightly.  It had been a bit of a joke between her and her husband but Emma was a size queen. She really loved a large cock pounding her into the bed and had really missed the feeling after he died. 

She couldn't help herself. She stood there in the doorway, watching as Harry brought her daughter to yet another screaming orgasm with his mouth but all she could focus on was the cock Harry was carrying.  She didn't even realize that her hands had dropped to the waistband of her skirt and released the button and zipper, letting it drop to the floor. All she could think about was picturing that cock in her mouth, her quim, her arse!  

She had no idea of time, her entire universe was locked on the bed, and the two young people she was watching.  Her hands were busy on their own, one of them worked its way inside her knickers and rubbing her pussy, while the other had pulled open her blouse and was fondling her breasts under her bra.  Emma let out a moan as her fingers penetrated her soaking quim but the other two didn't hear her, lost in what they were doing.

It wasn't until Hermione panted, “No! No more, Harry! I need a break” that Emma was pulled back to reality and started to move away from the door, embarrassed by what she had been doing, and wanting to get herself under control.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Hermione's eyes opened and she saw Emma's condition.  Her daughter's eyes were still glazed with lust and pleasure, and she said, “Harry, my mum is watching and I think she needs some attention, too, can you help her out?”

Hermione's Bedroom  
Immediately Afterward

Harry's face jerked up from between her legs in surprise, his eyes searching hers and she felt a light touch in her mind.  She concentrated on the idea of watching the two of them together, and Harry grinned at her before sliding off the bed and walking over to her mother, who was watching in stupefaction.

Hermione really had no idea why she had just invited her boyfriend to have sex with her mother but really didn't care!  She was still flying high on the massive number of orgasms that Harry had given her with just his tongue. By the time, he’d started using Parseltongue, she was willing to do anything for him!     Hell, the way she was feeling, she might even take him up on his threat about pulling the girls into the train compartment. The results would be interesting, to say the least!

She knew that she and Harry would have to have a serious conversation about this but she wasn't worried.  She trusted her Harry more than anybody else in the world and knew that he wouldn't hurt her or her mum. Emma had tried not to show it, but Hermione could tell how lonely she was after Daddy died, which was partly why she suggested that Harry spend the summer at her house.

Hermione watched as Harry walked up to Emma and spoke to her quietly, and when Emma nodded, Harry took her hand and led her to the bed.  Hermione couldn't believe it when she saw Harry kissing her mum, and her mum was responding! A wicked grin crossed her face as rolled onto her side and said to Emma as her mum took the spot she had just occupied.  “Did you like kissing Harry, mum? To kiss his lips when they were covered with my juices? Did it make you hot, tasting another woman on his lips?”

If she wasn't lying down, you could have knocked Hermione over with a feather when her mum absently replied, “Not the first time, I kissed your father hundreds of times when he tasted like another woman, and he did the same to me.  Now, hush dear, Harry's about to start, and I want to enjoy this!”

Hermione was stunned at the casual admission and wondered if she knew any of the women that her mum and dad had slept with?  Would Harry notice and want to do the same thing? Would she want to? She really wasn't against the idea, depending on the other girl, and besides, as large as he was, she may not be comfortable having sex with him every night and, and what if he wanted to bugger her? There was no way she could take him up her arse! Could she?

Putting the questions aside for now, she wasn't clear headed enough to think about them, she watched as Harry kissed his way down her mum’s body, paying attention to her breasts, a lot bigger than Hermione's own, darn it!  She grinned as Emma sighed from Harry's tongue on her nipples, knowing just how good that felt.

He kept working his way down her mum’s body, and Emma's legs were spread wide enough for Harry to get between them easily, and Hermione's eyes were locked on Harry's face as he looked up at her and blew her a kiss before lowering his mouth to her mum's pussy.  Hermione returned the kiss and stretched out to watch him drive her mum out of her mind.

She already knew that she enjoyed watching people having sex, after the nights watching Lav and Parvati, and the couple of times that they’d snuck Padma into the dorms, but this was the first time she was watching two people she loved and it was even more arousing.  Her fingers made their way down to her swollen pussy, gently teasing the tender flesh as Harry licked her mum, making the older woman cry out in pleasure.

Hermione slipped her fingers into her soaking core, pumping as Harry's tongue worked its magic on her mum.  She could tell by the way Emma was starting to pant that he was driving her very close to the edge and grinned in anticipation.

She didn't have long to wait as Harry shifted his mouth and locked his lips on Emma's clit, giving it a quick suck!  Emma jerked off the bed with a shriek, before collapsing back onto the mattress, words coming out of her mouth that would have had Hermione burping soap bubbles for weeks!

Hermione watched as the expression of absolute bliss on her mums' face turned into one of contentment, knowing she was enjoying the elusive afterglow of a massive orgasm.  Emma turned toward her, panting, and murmured, “Thanks! I needed that!”

Hermione giggled, “Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Harry's just getting started!”

As if to prove her point, Harry gave Emma a long, slow lick along the length of her pussy, making Emma gasp again.   Hermione knew just what she was feeling and, now that her head was clearing from the pleasure overload, was surprised that seeing Harry with her mother didn't bother her at all! 

She could tell just when Harry switched to using his Parseltongue on Emma because the sounds she was making changed immediately and Hermione watched in fascination as Emma's body flushed and her breathing grew harsher, her hands clutching the comforter in a death grip as her hips jerked off the bed, trying to get closer to Harry's tongue.   It was exactly how she had reacted, and it made her happy to be able to share the experience with her mum. 

When Emma collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed, Hermione knew she was ready for another round, and sat up, gesturing for Harry to join her on the bed.   Harry grinned happily, he had obviously been enjoying what he was doing, and Hermione grinned back, before pulling him into a kiss, tasting Emma on his lips before opening her mouth for his tongue.

When Harry broke the kiss, he looked at her seriously and softly said, “You know we are all going to have to talk about this, don't you?  This isn't something that we can just ignore.”

She nodded, “We will but, honestly, I'm fine with it, whatever happens between us.  I love you and I love mum and I know you would never deliberately hurt either of us.”

She grinned, wanting to lighten the mood again, “But, that's enough talking, I want your tongue again!”

Harry chuckled and stretched out on the bed reaching for her.  She moved so that she was able to hold onto the headboard and straddled his head, before lowering herself down toward his mouth.   “Sweet Bloody Maeve!” she grunted, as his tongue came out to greet her. She didn't know if Harry was a natural or he had gained experience she didn't know about but right now she really didn't care, as long as he kept licking her.

He started slowly enough, just licking her slit and gathering the juices there, before he started sucking on her lips.  She closed her eyes and moaned, it felt so damned good! But then it got better as his tongue made its way inside her and started moving against her walls.  She could feel the waves of pleasure building up inside her and knew that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge again. She was right. All it took was the feeling of his tongue brushing lightly over her clit and it was like fireworks bursting behind her eyes and a tsunami of ecstasy engulfed her entire being.   

“Oooooh! Fuck yes!  Keep licking my fuckin cunt! You do it soooooooo good!!!!!!!” She honestly had no idea what she was saying, the words coming from somewhere deep inside her, brought to the surface by the mind-bending climax that seemed to go on forever, sending her far from her body and floating among the clouds.

When she was aware of herself again, she almost collapsed in another orgasm as she felt Harry's tongue starting to vibrate inside her and it took all her concentration not to immediately lose her mind.  It felt so good that she just wanted to enjoy the feelings for a little while. She held out as long as she could but then his tongue felt like it got even longer inside her and touched her right there and she was lost to reality again.

An eternity later, she became aware of her surroundings, she was laying on her back next to her mum, who was smiling at her, while Harry lay on the other side of her, panting, with a smile Voldemort couldn't erase on his face.

Emma glanced over at Harry fondly, then frowned as her eyes landed on his erection.  Looking directly at her, she said, “Hermione, I know I raised you better than this! Harry has been extremely good to the two of us and you are neglecting him.  Why are you being a pillow princess and not taking care of your boyfriend?”

She blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed of her failure, “I've tried mum, honestly I did! But, he's just too big, and I can't get him into my mouth.”

Emma snorted, “Really? So you just gave up?  Honestly, Hermione, I'm surprised at you. What are you going to do when he wants to bugger you? Tell him no, that it's too big and you are afraid it will hurt?  Nonsense! There's a trick to it, it just takes lots of practice.”

Looking over at Harry, who was watching the conversation with intense interest, Emma said, “You don't mind if I show Hermione how it's done, do you?”

Harry got an extremely strange expression on his face, before reaching down and pinching himself.  Hermione heard him mutter, “Okay, I'm not dreaming, then,” Before he looked back at Emma and grinned, “Go right ahead,” but then he looked directly at Hermione and said, “By the way, 'Mione, I think that you lost the bet, don't you?”

Hermione's eyes shot open, she'd completely forgotten the bloody bet, but he was right.  Nodding in submission, she said, “Yes, and I'll abide by the terms you set.”

Emma looked at the two of them and said, “I think I'm going to want an explanation later, but it can wait.”  Moving down so that her head was at his crotch, Emma looked up and said, “Pay attention, dear, this is how you suck a giant cock like Harry's.”

Epilogue  
The Rest of the Summer 

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the summer at home with Emma where, with daily tutoring from her patient mother, Hermione was soon able to get all of Harry into her mouth and learn to give him as much satisfaction as Harry gave her and Emma.    The tutoring went so well that Emma was with them the night of Harry's birthday when Hermione gave herself completely to Harry, and then Emma had to give him a birthday gift of her own.

It was a shame that Emma had an emergency at the clinic the next morning when Hermione, to pay off the bet that she lost, went without knickers and bra and wore a short skirt and halter top on their trip to Alton Towers, where Harry took great delight in having her join him on the Ferris Wheel and Wind Tunnel Rides.    

The knowledge that anybody who cared to look could see her bits affected Hermione to the point that she dragged Harry into a secluded alcove and jumped him, the chance of being caught just getting her more excited.  Fortunately, Harry had the presence of mind to cast a 'notice me not' charm on the two of them, otherwise they may have ended up being banned from the park at the very least.

When September 1st came, for the first time in seven years, Harry was actually sorry to be heading back to school but knowing that he and Hermione would have rooms to themselves eased the pain of leaving home.  Of course, the knowing looks that Hermione exchanged with Lavender and Parvati, and the hug she shared with Luna made him seriously consider calling a private meeting for the trip on the Express.

The End


	2. A Taste of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night of Harry's Birthday!

STORY TITLE: A Taste of Honey (Sequel to Please, Please Me!)  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry, Hermione and Emma celebrate Harry's birthday, and Hermione gets a taste of something she'd never had before....her mother!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Emma Granger  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,659>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: Unlike the original story, this story will contain more than just oral sex, it will have straight sex and anal, as well as femme-slash between Hermione and Emma. I'm sure that won't be a surprise to readers of the previous story, will it? *GRIN*   
AUTHORS NOTES: The original idea for the sequel was to pick up onboard the Hogwarts Express right after the end of Please, Please Me!, but I realized that the Birthday scene really needed to be written, so, here you go! 

July 31st, 1997  
Granger Residence  
Summercrest Crescent, Crawley  
Just After Dinner

Harry couldn't believe Hermione was acting like this! Was she determined to drive him out of his mind before tonight? Not only did she skip her morning 'practice' but she'd been flashing him her thong covered bum most of the day! All she was wearing was the thong under one of his old Quidditch jerseys and she seemed to delight in moving so that her bra-less tits caught his eye. Not that he objected to his girlfriend proving that she was a sexy woman, but this was getting ridiculous!

And Emma had taken to teasing him as well, not as blatantly of course, but accidentally brushing her skirt covered bum against his front, and bending over just enough to give him a look down her blouse. Grrrr!!!! He was likely to explode from sheer frustration even before they got to the bedroom tonight!

He really didn't understand why they were teasing him like this? It's not like he and Hermione were complete virgins after all! They were all very familiar with each other's bodies and they'd been sleeping naked in the same bed for a couple of weeks now, ever since the day they got their Head Boy and Girl badges. Of course, it was a bit strange at first that the bed they had been sleeping in was Emma's, and she was right there with them, but after all the dangerous strangeness of their lives at Hogwarts, sleeping naked in the same bed with his girlfriend and her equally naked mother didn't even register!

Granted, the way that Emma had been teaching her daughter how to properly suck his cock wasn't a recommended Mother/Daughter bonding experience that he'd ever heard of, but none of them had any complaints, so the opinions of the outside world didn't matter. And he'd be lying if he tried to say that the sight of his girlfriend with a beginning plug in her bum didn't make him hard enough to hit a bludger all the way down the pitch!  
The teasing was bad enough, but now Hermione was acting like Dobby if he'd been told to clean the Chamber of Secrets with a toothbrush! She was bouncing around as if she was about to explode from excitement, and if she didn't calm down soon, he'd put her over his knee and give her the birthday spanking! And he'd do it in front of the open picture window in their living room to really give her something to be excited about! 

A smirk crossed his face as he pictured his girlfriend's face if he said that to her, especially since he'd realized that Hermione had a very large streak of exhibitionist to her makeup. She's probably drop her kit, jersey and all, and be naked over his lap before he even finished the threat.

Emma had been sitting and watching her daughter with a tolerant smile, apparently this was the sort of behavior she was used to. She was actually getting a room in a local hotel for the night, so that he and Hermione could have some privacy. Although Harry appreciated the consideration, he wouldn't have minded at all if Emma had stayed and joined in.

Finally it got to the point that Emma said, “Oh, for crying out loud Hermione! Why don't the two of you go for a swim and try out the Gillyweed that Neville sent you? My cab is going to be here in a little while so I'll be gone by the time you are finished.”

Hermione smiled widely, “Great idea! Thanks mum!” She embraced Emma and kissed her cheek, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulled him toward the back door. Harry just grinned and shrugged as he was dragged passed, and Emma chuckled.

As soon as the two teens were out the door, Emma stood, grinning in anticipation and headed for the stairs, already unzipping the dress she was wearing.

The Back Yard

Hermione was already nude as she hurried down the path to the pool, the high wooden fences preventing anyone from seeing her. Not that she would have minded being seen, of course. Harry watched her from just outside the door, taking off his own clothes a bit more slowly, not wanting to trip trying to get his trousers off. 

Of course, he also wanted to watch as she stripped to the skin, he always enjoyed seeing her body, and was looking forward to helping her show it off tomorrow almost as much as he was looking forward to the rest of the night!

Harry still had a hard time believing that Hermione had been hiding such a kinky side for all these years! He still wasn't completely sure if she had been having him on about having sex with Luna or the other girls, but was really interested in finding out. 

After all, once the two of them had gotten over the shock of finding out he had to have more than one wife, and everything that entailed, (and wasn't that a fun rant to listen to?), she started mentioning different girls who might be compatible with the two of them, and he was surprised that Luna was high on her list. Harry had always thought that Luna bugged his girlfriend, with her unusual point of view? Apparently not.

But then, since he needed more than one wife, what about Emma? There was no question that they were compatible, and he had come to care for her far more than he ever expected... He should talk to Hermione about it before they discussed any of the girls at school!

Once he was finally nude, he walked down the steps into the water to stand next to his girlfriend who was reaching for the floating bowl of Gillyweed. “Hermione? Hold up for a bit please? Need to ask you something.”

She turned to him, her hand dropping away from the bowl, and he said, “I had an idea just now, and wanted to find out what you thought of it, if it was something you were comfortable with...”

Her eyebrow raised quizzically and she said, “Go on...”

“How would you feel if we asked Emma to be one of my wives? As far as I can tell, the only family that specifically required a magical wife was the Blacks, none of the others had any sort of requirement. And, well, there's no denying that the three of us have gotten even closer the last couple of weeks.....”

He was interrupted by Hermione's squeal of happiness as she glomped onto him, her lips attacking his face like in that Alien movie....

When breathing finally became an issue and they had to stop snogging, Harry managed to say, “So I guess you like that idea?”

“Harry I love it! I can't believe I didn't even think about it, but, it's a wonderful idea...” she paused, a wicked grin crossing her face, “In fact, such a wonderful idea deserves a reward. Go over and sit on the steps so that you are almost underwater!”

Curious, but willing to go along, Harry sat on the bottom step with his shoulders and chest above water and watched as Hermione grabbed a handful of the slimy plant from the bowl. He suddenly had a very good idea what Hermione's idea or a reward was, and he was really looking forward to it!

She turned from the floating bowl and said, “I've been teasing you a lot today Harry, and so has mum, and I'm going to make up for it, I promise, just consider this the first installment!” With that, Hermione moved between his legs and swallowed the plant, grimacing at the taste before suddenly dropping down below the water when gills sprouted on her neck. Harry leaned back to give her room as her hands gripped his cock, before he felt her mouth covering his head!

She had certainly gotten better over the last two weeks at getting him in her mouth, but this, this was beyond anything she'd ever done before! It was almost like... Holy Shit! She took him all the way into her throat!!!!!!!!!! Oh Merlin, Morganna and all the gods and goddesses above, how the hell did she manage thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???????????????

He couldn't help himself, the sensations of her swallowing around him was too much to take, plus the fact that she hadn't let him get any relief at all that day had him exploding far too soon. He felt back against the steps, panting, as Hermione let him out of her mouth and lifted her head above the water, grinning impishly at him. He started to say something, but remembered she wouldn't be able to talk while the plant was still working, so he just smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

He had long since gotten used to the idea of kissing her and Emma after they had swallowed, but he drew the line at being snowballed! Hermione had tried that once, thinking she was funny, but she wasn't laughing after the spanking he gave her. Emma though, thought it was hilarious and demanded a spanking of her own. That was an interesting afternoon.

He and Hermione cuddled in the water for a while longer, until the gills faded away and she could breathe normally again, and he said, “That was bloody amazing Hermione! When did you learn how to do that?”

She grinned, “Actually I wasn't even sure if I could do it, not and be able to still breathe anyway, but when I realized that I didn't need my mouth or nose to breathe with the Gillyweed, it seemed like the best time to try it out. Guess you enjoyed it then?”

He chuckled, “Very much so, although it makes me wonder how Neville decided to send it as a birthday gift. It's certainly nothing I would have asked for!”

Hermione laughed,, “Well, I think you can blame that on me and Hannah. When we went over to visit the other day Hannah was telling me about how the two of them had been playing around in the huge  
tub he has and she decided to try it, and got a similar reaction from Neville as I got from you!”

She paused, “I'm going to have to get in touch with her in a couple of days, because she was planning on giving Neville the same birthday gift you're going to be getting later tonight, but she was talking about having Susan joining them. I'm interested to see how it goes.”

His jaw dropped, Neville was having sex with Hannah, which wasn't a surprise, the two of them had been joined at the hip for quite a while, but she was bringing in Susan Bones? That was a surprise, he knew they were close, but that close? Of course, then his traitorous mind started saying, 'Hermione and Emma are close too.... do you think.....?' he shook his head to push those thoughts away, there would be plenty of time to imagine Hermione and Emma together later, right now he needed to concentrate on the girl in his arms.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness and each others company, and Harry mused that it was like nothing had changed between the two of them, they had been close since the night of the Troll, and that had never really changed, she was still his best friend, and he was hers, and now they added everything else to it. Granted, they probably wouldn't have been as comfortable together if he hadn't forced her to start relaxing when they first started dating, but he would readily admit that there were times that he needed her to give him a swift kick in the arse to do something he didn't want to do. But they worked it out and he didn't think he'd ever been happier.

The two of them were still sitting in the warm water, cuddling into each other, with Hermione's hand lazily stroking him, when there was a ringing alarm from a clock sitting beside the pool. Harry started at the sound, looking around for the noise, but Hermione just calmly climbed out of the pool and shut off the alarm.

He looked at the clock and then at his girlfriend and said, “Why was there an alarm set for... 8:17 tonight, Hermione?”

She smiled, “It's nearly time for your birthday present, Harry! I managed to get a look at your birth certificate and it showed that you were born at 8:27 on July 31st, so we have just enough time to rinse off and get upstairs!”

He couldn't believe she had really gone that far for his birthday, and laughed, but joined her in a short rinse in the outdoor shower and was wrapping the robe around his nude body as he followed back into the house and up the stairs.

It was when they got to the bedroom door that things took a turn for the strange! Exciting as all hell, but still strange.

Hermione pushed open the door, and Harry realized that there were already lights shining dimly throughout the room, but that didn't catch his attention, what captured his undivided attention was the sight of Emma Granger, naked except for a ribbon wrapped around her waist, laying stretched out on the bed. He turned to Hermione in shock, and she said, “Happy Birthday Harry, hope you enjoy your present!”

“Huh? Wha?” He was sure that he sounded like a gormless idiot, but so what? What 17 year old guy would be suave at finding his girlfriend's mother naked in bed waiting for he and her daughter, things had gone far beyond Emma needing comfort, or teaching her daughter how to please him! 

Especially when Hermione guided him to a chair by the bed and said, “Relax for a few minutes Harry, mum and I want you to really enjoy the first part of your present.”

Slipping out of her robe, Hermione climbed onto the bed and leaned down, pressing her lips against Emma's, who kissed her back passionately, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her down so that their bodies were pressed together.

He watched in fascination as Hermione kissed Emma, her hands playing with the older woman's breasts, making her moan against her daughters mouth. Harry gripped the sides of the chair to keep from stroking his cock, which was harder than he could ever imagine it would be! He'd never dreamed he'd get to see what was before his eyes. Sure, he'd fantasized about seeing the two of them making love to each other, especially after they all started sharing a bed, but it was like picturing Padma and Parvati, or Daphne and Astoria Greengrass together, he didn't think it would ever happen!

But it was, right before his eyes! Hermione had broken the kiss, and was now licking and kissing Emma's breasts, making Emma arch her back and try to get more of them into Hermione's mouth. It was then that he really noticed just how firm that Emma's breasts were, in fact, they were almost identical to her daughter, who was nearly 20 years younger! Was that normal?

The question vanished from his mind as he saw Hermione's hand move between Emma's legs and her fingers penetrated her mothers pussy! Holy shit, was he really seeing this? He was, his girlfriend was having sex with her mother right in front of him and he was amazed that lack of blood to the brain hadn't made him pass out as all the blood in his body seemed to be filling his cock!

And it only got harder as Hermione worked all four of her fingers into Emma's quim, and Emma's moans turned to gasps and cries as Hermione fingered her. Harry was very familiar by now with the sound of both women when they were on the verge of an orgasm, and it was obvious that Emma was about to enjoy a massive one!

He was staring intently at the way Hermione's hand was moving, and when he saw her thumb pressing down on Emma's nub he knew exactly what was going to happen, and Emma proved him right, her body stiffened and she threw her head back, a scream of absolute bliss rattling the windows of the room, and if he hadn't been routinely applying silencing charms on the windows and outer walls there was no doubt that the neighbors would be wondering if she was being murdered in her bed!

Hermione looked over at him as Emma was basking in the afterglow and smiled, “Enjoying the first part of your present Harry? I know that you had fantasies about seeing the two of us, and, well, mum and I were curious too, so we decided to make this a very special day for you and us as well!”

Harry tried to form words, but it wasn't working, all that was coming out of his mouth was gibberish, but that just seemed to amuse Hermione, and her smile turned positively wicked! “Just wait and watch, Harry, things are just getting started!”

He nodded, not being able to convince his body to do anything else, and watched as Hermione shifted her position, moving so that she was able to kiss her way down Emma's belly and move further down to her.... Yes! She did it, she was actually licking Emma's pussy, he was watching his girlfriend have sex with her mother right in front of him! And she seemed to be enjoying herself the way her hand moved between her open legs and Harry could see Hermione fingering herself as she licked Emma's quim. 

It was all too much to take, even though Harry was trying to control himself. But seeing a vision that he never thought could happen suddenly overwhelmed him and he jerked in his chair involuntarily, as the excitement got to be too much! His cock twitched and then and he exploded all over his belly and chest without even touching himself!

His groan managed to get Emma's attention and she opened her eyes and stared at him, licking her lips as she saw the mess on his body. “Oooooooooh fuck that's hot! Don't worry, lover, we're going to lick you clean in just a little while!” 

She shuddered, “Oh yeah, baby, that's the spot! Lick your mummy's pussy like a good little girl, and then I'll lick you so you can be ready to take Harry's massive cock all the way into your virgin holes! Ooooh, you like that idea don't you baby, the way your tongue is licking me you must really like it, knowing that Harry is going to finally take you the way you've been fingering yourself imagining, and then he's going to fuck your mummy's pussy while I suck his cum out of you!” 

Emma's eyes were still locked with his, and he could see the absolute lust and desire shining there, as she continued, “Maybe if he has the energy after fucking us both, I'll hold open my arse and you can watch your boyfriend bugger me, would you like to see that baby? I'll even lick your tight little hole so that it's nice and wet so he can take your arse as well! I really want to hear you squeal as he fills your filthy little hole, and know he's going to make you love it!”

It was no surprise that he was getting hard again, the way Emma was talking, and the promises she was making, and the filthier she got, the more it seemed to excite her daughter, who was licking and sucking Emma's quim like it was a practical NEWT! 

Emma's words turned incoherent as Hermione pushed her into another orgasm, and that was all Hermione could take as she shuddered and cried out her own climax! Her voice was hoarse with excitement as she screamed “Yes! Yes! I'm going to be Harry's filthy little slut just like my mummy! I'm going to beg him to fuck my nasty cunt and you're going to sit on my face to keep from scaring the neighbors with my yells! I love your pussy juices, they taste like honey, and I'm going to want to lick you every night! Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” she cried as she rolled over on the bed, shaking as the force of her climax hit her, her face glazed with Emma's juices shining on her skin.

Harry could only whisper, “Holy fuck! I can't believe I just saw that!” over and over again, as the two women lay there, practically glowing from the pleasure of their release. 

He had no idea how long they lay there, but eventually Emma raised her head and smiled, “Ready for the main event, lover? I know you enjoyed watching my daughter making me cum, and trust me, I enjoyed it just as much, which is why I suggested it a few days ago. I've been with a lot of women before, you know that, and thought it would be extra kinky for you to watch the two of us together.”

She chuckled, “It didn't take much convincing, she's just as kinky as I am, as I'm sure you've noticed!”

He managed a grin, “Oh, I've noticed, and she's managed to surprise and delight me quite a few times, but then, so have you!”

Emma preened, “Thank you, so nice to be appreciated!” she said, before laughing, “Anyway, it looks like Hermione is coherent again, so let's get you cleaned up so you can shag her cross-eyed!”

Hermione made an enthusiastic sound, and managed to roll over and stumble out of bed, landing on her knees in front of him, to Emma's amusement. Harry wanted to laugh as well, but when two sexy women were licking his cock clean and then the rest of his body, he wasn't going to interrupt them!

All too soon they were done, and then Harry got even harder as Emma licked all her juices off of Hermione's face, leading to an intense snogging session that only ended when Emma said, “Now let's get you ready for a proper shagging, okay baby?”

Hermione nearly broke her neck nodding, and she scrambled up onto the bed, her legs spread wide. Harry sat back and watched as Emma moved between Hermione's thighs, glad that the chair was set on the side of the bed so he could see everything! 

Hermione was certainly enthusiastic, but it was easy to see that Emma had a lot more experience with another woman, and he felt himself wanting to take notes! He would almost be willing to bet that Emma was a metamorphagus the way she was stretching and moving her tongue! Hermione was soaking wet after only a few licks, and then Emma really got busy! 

Harry watched as a woman he was coming to love managed to send the girl he loved through the ceiling with her orgasms, and when Hermione was finally coherent again, he happily joined the two of them on the bed. After giving Emma a passionate kiss, he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her just as deeply, making her melt against him. 

Laying on his back, with his cock standing tall and proud, he said, “”I'm going to let you set the pace, Hermione, climb on and take it slow, don't hurt yourself trying to take it all at once, okay?”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, that would probably be the best, we can play with doggie style and missionary after I'm used to taking that monster into my pussy!”

“Oh yeah!” Emma breathed, her fingering teasing her lower lips, “Wait until you feel a good sized cock pounding your pussy from behind, you're going to lose your mind! That's my favorite position, and it makes it easy to play with my arse at the same time!”

Harry chuckled, “I'll keep that in mind, Emma, but let's not rush Hermione, we've got the rest of our lives to explore just how many different positions we enjoy!”

Hermione nodded absently, biting her lip nervously as she straddled him, gripping his shaft and rubbing the head against her lips, making him moan at the contact. The sound seemed to give her confidence and she shifted, putting him right at her entrance and lowered herself down so the head was between her petals. She froze, adjusting to having something that large inside her, before she took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself even further.

By this time Emma had moved behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around Hermione, one hand rubbing her pussy while the other stroked her belly, whispering encouragement into the nervous girl's ears. 

Harry couldn't tell what Emma was saying, but it seemed to have worked as Hermione relaxed and took him even deeper into her body. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he was buried inside her, the warmth and wetness was incredible and he thought he'd never want to leave!

He held still while she adjusted, and when Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him, he could see the pride shining in her eyes, and he smiled, “You did it, Hermione! How does it feel?”

She managed a laugh, “Like I've got a beaters bat in my pussy to be honest, but it feels so damn good! You're touching places inside me I didn't know existed, but it's fucking amazing! I'm going to be so sore in the morning, but I don't care, you're finally inside me, and it's what I've wanted ever since the night we rescued Sirius! Now, fuck me Harry! Shag my fucking brains out!”

He laughed, “As you wish!” as he reached for her and pulled down so she was pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he worked his hips off the bed, plunging into her from below, making her cry out against him.

He moved slowly inside her until she started squirming against him, moving with him as she became accustomed to being filled, and then he sped up his thrusts, enjoying the way she was clenching around him, sighs of pleasure coming from her mouth, which changed as Emma once again started touching her body, her hand between the two of them, her fingers rubbing Hermione's pussy and his shaft as he claimed her.

He listened closely to her moans, holding back until she was cumming around him, and when he could tell it was close, he pulled Hermione's face to his and started kissing her, putting all of his love for her into the kiss, and she responded, her body tightening around him as she gasped into his mouth, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks as the orgasm wracked her body!

When Harry felt her release, he let himself go, his cum boiling up out of his balls and shooting deep into her body, triggering another orgasm on Hermione's part. He held her as she rode out the sensations, until she finally groaned and lifted herself up, “Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Sweet Bloody Maeve that was amazing! But I need a break, I'm sorry, Harry, I can't take any more!”

By the time she got the last word out she had rolled off of him, and was laying on her belly, soft snores coming from her mouth.

Harry just grinned, that was just so Hermione! Looking up he caught Emma's eye and she smirked at him, before stretching languidly, “You know, I'm a bit tired myself, could use a quick shower, care to join me?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed, “Alright, I really just wanted to shag in the shower to let Hermione get some rest. Besides, I really do want to rinse off.”

He chuckled, “Well, when you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?” He considered talking to her about marrying them, but that could wait until they were rested and clear headed.

When they were in the bathroom, Emma started the shower, testing the water until it was the right temperature and then she turned away and bent over to reach under the sink, giving him a great view of her toned arse and legs. She fumbled around for a minute or so, until she found what she was looking for and pulled out a small tube of some kind. Handing it to Harry, she said, “Care to get me prepared, Harry? I'm not going to take you up my arse without lubrication, it doesn't matter how much experience I've got!”

There was no way that he was going to turn an offer like that down, so he quickly got Emma stretched out, following her instructions exactly. He may have dreamed about trying it, but had no idea how to do it, so he was glad to have an experts' advice.

He could tell he was doing it right by the way she relaxed around his fingers, and her happy sighs as he worked all four fingers inside her bum. When he pulled his fingers out she said, “Oh yeah, it's been a long time since I've been stretched out proper, now, rinse off your hands and lets get nasty!”

As soon as they were both in the shower stall and the water was pouring down on them, Emma turned to brace herself against the wall and spread her legs, “Go ahead Harry, I'm ready, pop the head of that monster into my arse!”

He gripped the shaft and stepped closer, rubbing the head up and down between the cheeks of her bum until he felt the open ring against the sensitive flesh of the head. Taking a deep breath, he pressed forward slowly, letting the muscle stretch around him, so bloody tight! But he kept pushing, until there was nearly an audible 'pop!' and the head was inside her!

Emma grunted as he pushed through the ring, and, breathing deeply, said, “Okay, that's good, just give me a minute to adjust, and use your fingers to rub my pussy, that'll help.”

He reached around and his clean fingers started playing pleasuring her pussy, and she moaned, “Oh, that's it, that's the rub! Keep it up Harry, I guess you're either bigger than I thought, or I'm just out of practice!”

Harry didn't say anything, he really wasn't capable of forming words at the moment, it felt like his cock was in a lava filled vise it was so hot and tight! He kept rubbing her pussy and she wriggled against him, letting him go a little deeper, and he didn't know how long he could hold out against the feelings she was generating in his body.

An unknown time later, she gave a shuddering moan and said, “Oh yeah!!!!!!! Go ahead Harry, bury that beauty in my arse, I'm ready for it now! Just took me a minute to adjust!”

Taking her at her word, Harry pushed forward, his hands coming up to wrap around her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her erect nipples as his cock moved deeper and deeper into her arse. 

Emma started pushing back against him, happy sighs echoing in the shower, until their bodies were slapping against each other under the water. He couldn't believe how tight she was, and part of him wondered if Hermione would ever be able to take him this way? She'd had a hard enough time taking him in her pussy as it was!

As if she was reading his mind, Emma gasped, “Don't worry about Hermione, I've got larger plugs for her to wear so she can get used to taking you up the bum! It took me a while to get used to it when I was a virgin too, but it wasn't a couple of weeks later that I was taking a buggering like an English Sailor!”

Harry choked back a laugh, not wanting to lose control, but he did feel better after hearing that. He could see that he would want to do this again, but he refused to make Hermione do something that hurt her! But that was something to talk with her about in the morning. Right now, he had a beautiful and eager woman giving him something as precious as her body, and she deserved his full attention!

Moving against her, Harry took one of his hands and brushed Emma's long hair away from her back and started planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulder, making her moan and lean back against him, giving him access to her throat as well. He nipped the skin on her throat, making Emma cry out in pleasure, and she tightened around him, moaning “Yes! Oh yes! Keep doing that Harry, I'm sooooo close!”

He took her at her word and kept nipping her throat as he pumped her arse, until she gave a guttural moan and slammed back against him, burying him completely inside her as she shuddered, unintelligible noises bubbling up from her throat as she peaked!

As soon as she hit her peak, Harry relaxed and he swelled inside her tight tunnel, flooding her with his seed until he fell back against the wall, panting, his softening cock sliding out of her arse.

Emma fell back with him, still in the grips of her orgasm, and the two of them slid down the wall to land on the floor in a tangled heap, the water pouring down on them as they laughed hysterically.

Eventually they managed to stand, both of them supporting each other on their shaking legs, and shut off the shower. Drying off, they stumbled into the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed, Hermione just kept snoring, and the two of them were soon wrapped about her, their soft snores joining the chorus as they drifted off into very enjoyable dreams.

End “A Taste Of Honey”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title of the story comes from the Beatles song, which, rumor has it, was about John Lennon exhorting his girlfriend to provide him with oral sex, the way he pleased her. I don't know if it's true or not, but the idea amused me, so there you go!
> 
> Written by request


End file.
